Conventional coupling devices are generally designed to provide a method of interlocking a specific type or brand of submersible pump discharge outlet to a specially designed complementary fixed discharge conduit. These coupling assemblies are designed to allow the pump to sealably connect or disconnect to the discharge conduit without binding. The problem with conventional pump coupling devices is that they are specific for each manufacturer's submersible pump. In order to replace or repair pumps from pump stations that are malfunctioning, only pumps that are designed specifically and are manufactured by the same original pump company may be used in that pump station. There are no devices on the market that allows pumps manufactured by various companies to be used in another manufacturer's pump station. This requires that pump system operators replace malfunctioning pumps and rail systems with only the specific replacement parts designed for that individual station. Waste water pump station systems generally have various brands of pump equipment, requiring system operators to stock a large inventory of replacement parts which is time consuming and very expensive.
Another problem that exists with pump mountings is the frequent corrosion that occurs between the face of the pump and the discharge piping. This corrosion caused the face of the pump and the discharge piping to adhere to each other making it difficult to remove the pump from its resting position. In order to remove the pump, personnel must enter the pump station and manually break the bond between the pump and the discharge piping. Also removal and replacement of malfunctioning submersible pumps in the pump system is time consuming, requiring several personnel and exposing these individuals to possible unsafe conditions due to accumulation of poisonous gas within the pits. Maintenance personnel are also exposed to possible hazards from the wet and slick environment within the sewage pits and from connection of pump wiring into the stations electrical system. Furthermore, conventional pump systems do not address the removal and replacement of dry pit style pumps with submersible pumps, nor provide a means of conversion of wet well/dry well lift stations into single wet well systems employing interchangeable submersible pump assemblies as does the present invention.
The universal pump coupling system of the present invention provides for a submersible pump coupling device and rail system that allows any brand of submersible pump to be used in any pump station. All wet well piping is removed and replaced with heavy duty suction hose. The hose has one quick disconnect fitting on each end. The discharge piping and all discharge valving is placed above ground for easy access of the user. The entrance to the discharge piping also has a quick disconnect fitting that enables it to be connected to the suction hose. The entrance to the discharge piping is mounted generally at an angle or perpendicular to the rail system with enough clearance to allow the pump mounting device to pass by without touching. Moreover, the electrical and heat sensor cords are fitted with industrial twist type plugs which are coded for each specific plugs in order to facilitate ease of identification. The pump system of the present invention may be utilized in sump or sewage pits and basins and constructed for easy removal from these pits without requiring personnel to enter the confined space of the wet well or pit to maximize safety and downtime.